


Zabawa w przytulanego

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe/Canon, M/M, Translation English-Polish, ale potem jest tylko więcej fluffu, bo oni są tacy słodcy, humor & fluff, i szczypta angstu bo tak wynika z kanonu, multifandom bingo 2016, przez duże F, szczenięce lata McDanno, że można dostać próchnicy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams dorastał na Hawajach, a następnie wrócił do New Jersey na czas college'u. Kiedy jego była żona przeprowadziła się z ich córką z powrotem do Honolulu, dla Danny'ego staje się to zachętą, by powspominać swoje przyjaźnie z dzieciństwa. I właśnie wtedy najważniejsza z tych przyjaźni pakuje się z powrotem w jego życie.</p><p>multifandom bingo 2016 - prompt 14. kid fic (tak jakby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabawa w przytulanego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snuggle and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840590) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Wszystkiego najlepsiejszego z okazji Dnia Dziecka!!!**
> 
> … i zgodnie z zapowiedzią, oto obiecany prezent (ツ) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba (ツ)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

 

Rodzice Danny'ego rozwiedli się niedługo po narodzinach jego młodszego brata. Danny tak naprawdę nie zapamiętał, co się wtedy działo - sam był wówczas zaledwie brzdącem, który dopiero co nauczył się chodzić - ale zachował to niejasne wspomnienie, jak żegnał się ze swoim ojcem, a potem, przytulając do piersi swoją pluszową błękitną żyrafę i powstrzymując łzy, szedł przez lotnisko, trzymając za rękę swoją starszą siostrę.

Nie chodziło o to, że jego ojciec ich nie kochał. Kochał ich bardzo mocno, lecz jego matka postanowiła przeprowadzić się na Hawaje, gdzie mogła liczyć na pomoc przy zajmowaniu się czwórką dzieci. Tak więc przeprowadzili się do miejsca, gdzie mieszkała jej siostra z mężem. Ojciec Danny'ego pracował w straży pożarnej, zawsze był gotów stawić się na nagłe wezwanie, i nie można było na nim zbytnio polegać, że zawsze będzie z rodziną, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Prawdopodobnie to po części doprowadziło do rozpadu ich małżeństwa, skoro poświęcał tyle czasu swojej pracy, zamiast poświęcać go swojej rodzinie. Danny nie pamiętał wiele, wiedział natomiast, że jako nastolatek przez długi czas miał pretensje do ojca, lecz jako małe dziecko zawsze uważał go za bohatera, a jego matka próbowała robić co w jej mocy, by wszystkie jej dzieci na pewno o tym pamiętały. Nawet jeśli nie kochali się na tyle, by zostać razem jako mama i tata. Nawet mimo tego, że mieszkali teraz tysiące kilometrów od swojego ojca.

Pisywali do siebie listy, rozmawiali przez telefon. Wysyłali sobie prezenty; na lato przyjeżdżali do New Jersey. Ani razu nie czuli się, jakby ich ojciec był rzeczywiście nieobecny. Ich ojciec nadal miał prawo wyrażać swoją opinię w różnych sprawach, a gdy zaistniał jakiś problem, był po drugiej stronie telefonu, by pomóc w miarę swoich możliwości.

Danny dobrze zapamiętał swój pierwszy dzień w szkole. To zabawne, bo nie zapamiętał wiele ze swoich wczesnych szkolnych lat, ale pamiętał, jak puścił rękę matki i pognał do swojej klasy. Był podekscytowany. Chciał się uczyć, chciał być ze swoimi rówieśnikami, żeby się z nimi bawić, a zabawki w tamtej klasie wyglądały tak zachęcająco.

Jednak kiedy znalazł się w środku, poczuł niewytłumaczalną nieśmiałość. Normalnie był tak bardzo otwarty, taki rozmowny - były to cechy, które doprowadził do perfekcji we wczesnych latach życia z trójką rodzeństwa - ale w tamtej chwili nagle odrobinę zaniemówił, ujrzawszy tak wiele nowych twarzy i słysząc tak wiele nowych głosów.

Był tam też jeden chłopiec. Jedyny, który się wyróżniał.

Steven.

Był większy niż Danny (ale Danny należał do tych niższych dzieci i od tamtego czasu już zawsze miało tak zostać) i obdarzył Danny'ego szerokim uśmiechem, i wyciągnął do niego rękę, tak jak został nauczony przez swojego ojca, i przedstawił się, i jakoś tak wyszło, że od tego momentu ta dwójka stała się nierozłączna.

To było zabawne, jeśli wrócić do tego pamięcią. Obaj przeżyli mnóstwo przygód, chociaż mając po cztery lata, nie zapuszczali się dalej niż do krawędzi piaskownicy, lecz dzięki swojej fantazji wcielali się w przeróżne osoby. Piraci, kowboje, badacze kosmosu - wypróbowali wszystkie możliwości.

Nawet podczas prostych zabaw ci dwaj chłopcy trzymali się blisko siebie. Kiedy bawili się w chowanego z resztą klasy, zawsze znajdowali wspólną kryjówkę. Po wspólnym obejrzeniu w domu Danny'ego Trzech Muszkieterów postanowili, że od tej pory będą trzymać się razem, jak towarzysze broni. Pewnego razu bawili się w chowanego w domu Meki i ukryli się pod łóżkiem, wciśnięci między dwa pojemniki na pościel. W zasadzie można powiedzieć, że leżeli jak dwie łyżeczki - Danny z przodu, a Steve obejmował go ramionami. Danny bez przerwy przypominał Steve'owi, żeby nie wysunął stóp spod łóżka i nie wydał ich kryjówki. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo się ukrywali, ale miał wrażenie, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim ich znaleziono. A to i tak tylko dlatego, że zaczęli chichotać i ktoś ich usłyszał. Danny był pewien, że gdyby byli cicho, szukano by ich o wiele dłużej.

Kiedy zrobili się starsi - i wyżsi - Steve zawsze górował nad Dannym, tak więc było mu łatwo zarzucić ramię na jego barki albo objąć go od tyłu. Steve cały czas skakał na Danny'ego, próbując powalić mniejszego chłopca na ziemię, co dawało początek rundom żartobliwych zapasów. Nic zatem dziwnego, że pomimo niskiego wzrostu Danny wykształcił sobie dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową.

W szkole średniej nadal byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ludzie po prostu traktowali to jak oczywistość, że ta dwójka trzymała się razem, więc gdy jednego z nich nie było, drugiego wypytywano o szczegóły. Inne dzieciaki, nauczyciele - wszyscy zwyczajnie przyjęli takie założenie. Jeżeli jeden z nich był chory, drugiemu dawano pracę domową, żeby mógł ją zanieść tamtemu. Jeżeli jeden został zatrzymany za karę po lekcjach, wtedy... cóż, drugi także odsiadywał tę samą karę. Ich rodzice nigdy się nie martwili, że coś mogłoby się im stać, kiedy wychodzili gdzieś razem, ponieważ ufali im, że będą troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem.

Niespożyta energia i determinacja Steve'a przyczyniły się do tego, że został dobrym sportowcem. Jego wzrost i muskulatura uczyniły z niego wspaniałego rozgrywającego, a Danny był na każdym meczu, żeby go dopingować, zawsze ubrany w czerwone barwy [Kukui High](http://www.kukuihigh.com/). Natomiast w sezonie baseballowym przychodziła kolej Danny'ego, by znaleźć się w świetle jupiterów, zaś Steve był obecny na trybunach, żeby zrewanżować mu się kibicowaniem.

W tamtym okresie Steve i Danny nie zadawali się jednak wyłącznie ze sobą. Byli częścią grupy, która lubiła spotykać się w wolnych chwilach. Często towarzyszyli im Meka i Amy oraz kilka osób z drużyny sportowej albo z Klubu Naukowego, które lubił Steve, czy też członkowie Klubu Dyskusyjnego, do którego należał Danny. Czasami - ponieważ byli takimi sympatycznymi ludźmi - pozwalali, aby Mary i Matty przyłączali się do ich grona, żeby spędzać razem czas. Każdy przyprowadzał też swoich przyjaciół, więc ta mała paczka znajomych przesiadująca na plaży potrafiła od czasu do czasu zmienić się w całkiem spory tłum. Kiedy skończyli szesnaście lat, oczekiwanym punktem programu było to, że Danny zacznie zrzędzić na temat piasku mniej więcej po upływie dziesięciu minut. Wtedy nie robił tego już aż tak na poważnie, ale jego gderanie zawsze było warte miny Steve'a, który w tym momencie z całego serca wychwalał zalety tego raju.

Aczkolwiek nienawiść do ananasów miała zostać Danny'emu na całe życie.

Nie był to idealny okres. Czasy szkoły średniej nigdy takie nie są. Danny wspominał je, patrząc przez różowe okulary, ponieważ on i Steve byli takimi świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale dochodziło wtedy do różnych kłótni i bójek (zwykle z jakichś głupich powodów) albo mieli do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy ich nie lubili. Były inne grupy dzieciaków, którym nie podobało się, że Steve był przewodniczącym klasy, głównym rozgrywającym i na dodatek był inteligentny, a jednak do swojej popularności podchodził zupełnie na luzie. Danny nigdy by nie pozwolił, żeby woda sodowa uderzyła Steve'owi do głowy, tak więc Steve nigdy nie stał się wrednym popularnym dzieciakiem. Lecz ponieważ był w zasadzie sympatycznym facetem, któremu wydawało się niczego nie brakować, zawsze znajdowali się tacy, którzy notorycznie próbowali go szykanować.

Zazwyczaj usiłowali najpierw czepiać się Danny'ego. Był niższy z ich dwójki, bardziej pyskaty i o wiele bardziej _haole_ niż Steve. Kiedy tak się działo, Steve'owi włączał się tryb ochronny - pomimo protestów Danny'ego - i tak, niewiele brakowało, by zostali zawieszeni, kiedy wybuchła tamta bójka, która dla Steve'a zakończyła się zwichniętym barkiem i koniecznością noszenia ręki na temblaku przez dwa tygodnie, natomiast Danny zerwał więzadło w kolanie i musiał chodzić o kulach.

Tamci drudzy wyglądali znacznie gorzej.

Po tym starciu nie było już więcej rękoczynów. Zamiast tego wszystko ograniczyło się do wojny na słowa między dwoma wrogimi obozami.

Danny zapamiętał, co wydarzyło się jednego dnia w porze lunchu. Ich grupa zajmowała jeden ze stolików na zewnątrz. Amy, Meka i Steve siedzieli obok siebie na ławce, a pozostali rozsiedli się w kręgu na trawie przed nimi. Kiedy zjawił się Danny, nie zostało wiele wolnego miejsca, więc Steve podniósł się na blat i rozchylił nogi, żeby Danny mógł usiąść na ławce przed nim. Posłał mu przyjacielski uśmiech i mrugnął do niego, a Danny zaczął marudzić o tym, że Steve ma coś nie tak z głową, skoro nie wie, jak działają krzesła. Lecz tak czy owak usiadł na zwolnionym kawałku ławki.

Po chwili musiał zmusić Steve'a, żeby ten obniżył swoje "dziwacznie długie żyrafie nogi", naciskając na nie z całej siły, żeby mógł widzieć resztę ich przyjaciół, a nie tylko kolana Steve'a. Steve otoczył go luźno nogami, krzyżując je w kostkach na kolanach Danny'ego, a Danny oparł się o Steve'a, przewieszając ręce przez jego uda, jakby Steve był jego własnym osobistym fotelem.

Ponieważ tak to już było między nimi. Zawsze byli ze sobą blisko, również pod względem fizycznym. Dotykali się bardzo często, nie mieli problemu z wchodzeniem w swoją przestrzeń osobistą, i to stało się ich drugą naturą, kiedy dorastali. Niezależnie od jakichkolwiek Uczuć - przez duże U - było to po prostu normalne. I żaden z chłopców za nic by tego nie zmienił.

Wtedy obok ich stolika przechodziła ta druga grupa. Zaczęli gwizdać na zaczepkę i ich wyśmiewać, wyzywając ich od gejów, ciot, pedałów - cokolwiek, ich zdaniem uwłaczającego, przyszło im do głowy. Danny popatrzył na nich wilkiem, wykrzyczał w odpowiedzi coś, co z pewnością w tamtych czasach uchodziło za uszczypliwe - chociaż teraz nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co to było - a Steve pochylił się nad nim, owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi - niczym wytwór genetycznego eksperymentu skrzyżowania człowieka z ośmiornicą i żyrafą, którym był - i donośnie cmoknął Danny'ego w czubek głowy.

Ponieważ tym właśnie byli.

Byli dwoma chłopcami, którzy kochali się bardzo mocno, którzy przyjaźnili się, odkąd sięgali pamięcią, i zwyczajnie... pasowali do siebie. Czuli się komfortowo we własnej skórze... i ze sobą nawzajem.

Byli szczęśliwi przez bardzo długi czas.

I wtedy matka Steve'a zmarła.

Jego ojciec zadecydował, że Steve zostanie odesłany na kontynent, a chłopak nie mógł na to nic poradzić. W wieczór przed swoim wyjazdem Steve przyszedł do domu Danny'ego. Trochę płakali, nie dbając o zachowywanie się "po męsku" i z opanowaniem, i przyrzekli sobie, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że nadal zdołają być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi nawet na odległość.

Tamtej nocy Steve został u Danny'ego. Zwykle kładli się razem do łóżka, ale w śpiworach, które mieli, odkąd skończyli dziesięć lat. Jednak tej nocy zawinęli się w kołdrę Danny'ego, naciągnęli ją sobie na głowy i odcięli się od całego świata. Steve owinął się wokół mniejszej sylwetki Danny'ego i zasnęli razem, leżąc jak dwie łyżeczki, niczym wtedy, kiedy bawili się w chowanego, będąc sześciolatkami.

Starali się. Naprawdę. Z początku cały czas telefonowali do siebie, ale wtedy dorośli w ich życiu zmyli im głowy za ogromne rachunki telefoniczne, więc byli zmuszeni rozmawiać ze sobą rzadziej. Emaile pomagały, ale nie były tym samym co rozmowy.

Danny postanowił, że po ukończeniu szkoły wróci na wschodnie wybrzeże i do swojego ojca. Steve także przebywał na wschodnim wybrzeżu, więc mieszkanie w tej samej strefie czasowej miało im pomóc. Jednak to nie było takie proste. Obaj dorastali, a przyjaźnie na odległość były trudne. Poznawali nowych przyjaciół, chociaż to nie było to samo. Danny po college'u wybierał się do Akademii Policyjnej w Newark, zaś Steve był zdeterminowany, by wstąpić do Marynarki.

Po kilku przeprowadzkach z jednego akademiku do drugiego nie znali już swoich adresów, a potem Danny całkowicie zgubił trop Steve'a, kiedy jego adres emailowy przestał działać. Nie wiedział, dokąd Steve wyjeżdżał na misje, a poza tym przygotowywał się do zostania detektywem i to pochłaniało mnóstwo jego czasu, zatem odłożył ponowne nawiązanie stałego kontaktu na później. Tyle że to "później" nigdy tak naprawdę nie nadeszło.

W ostateczności zawsze mogli liczyć na pośrednictwo taty Steve'a i mamy Danny'ego na Hawajach w przekazywaniu sobie ważnych informacji i to wydawało się wystarczać. Można było żałować, że tak się stało, jednak życie szło naprzód, a przyjaźnie z dzieciństwa nie zawsze wytrzymywały próbę czasu.

Wówczas Danny poznał Rachel i urodziła im się Grace. A potem ich małżeństwo się rozpadło, a Rachel wyszła ponownie za mąż i jakimś cudem, niczym w zwichrowanym kręgu życia, Danny znalazł się z powrotem na Hawajach, z powrotem w Honolulu, myśląc o swoim najwspanialszym przyjacielu z dzieciństwa. O chłopcu, którego kochał i którego wspomnienie zachował w swojej pamięci.

Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego jak Steve i miał już nigdy nikogo takiego nie spotkać. Każdą poznaną osobę porównywał do Steve'a i zawsze się zastanawiał, czy potrafiłby znowu być z kimkolwiek tak blisko jak ze Steve'em.

Kiedy John McGarrett został zamordowany, Danny poprosił o przydzielenie go do tej sprawy. To wydawało się być właściwe. Zamierzał zrobić do dla Steve'a, gdziekolwiek Steve przebywał. Nie znał obowiązującego w Marynarce protokołu i nie wiedział, co Steve mógł, a czego nie mógł zrobić. Steve nie pojawił się na Hawajach przez wszystkie te lata od swojego wyjazdu, a Danny nie wiedział, czy Steve w ogóle chciał wrócić.

I wtedy to się stało.

Był właśnie na piętrze, stojąc w dawnym pokoju Steve'a, przypominając sobie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i dając się pochłonąć przeszłości, gdy usłyszał jakieś poruszenie na parterze. Wyciągnął pistolet z kabury i po cichu zszedł na dół, unikając skrzypiącego stopnia, który ciągle pamiętał ze swojej młodości.

Wchodząc do garażu, zobaczył plecy drugiego mężczyzny i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć. W następnym momencie trzymali się nawzajem na muszce, obaj z identycznymi zszokowanymi minami. Ponieważ żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, kim był ten drugi, nawet jeśli od lat nie utrzymywali należytego kontaktu.

\- Danny?

\- Steve.

Można było powiedzieć, że byli zaskoczeni, ale to by było grube niedomówienie. Danny w dalszym ciągu nie miał pojęcia, że Steve wiedział, co się działo, ani tym bardziej że miał czas wrócić do domu. Steve powiedział Danny'emu, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej jego tata wspomniał w emailu, że Danny był z powrotem na Hawajach, lecz sądził, że ojciec miał na myśli wakacje, a nie przeprowadzkę na stałe.

Jak gdyby coś przyciągało go do Steve'a z magnetyczną siłą, Danny pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Podczas gdy krew dudniła mu w uszach, wyciągnął rękę do ramienia Steve'a, a jego dłoń przesunęła się ku górze, by objąć luźno kark przyjaciela.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś.

Oczy Steve'a zmieniły się w sposób, który tylko Danny potrafił rozpoznać. Steve miał wszystko pod kontrolą, ukrywał głęboko swoje uczucia, lecz ta zmiana w jego oczach opowiedziała Danny'emu o całym bólu, jaki czuł z powodu śmierci swojego ojca, oraz o wszystkim innym, co doprowadziło go do tego miejsca. Było to chwilowe, przelotne, ale w tym momencie obaj znowu byli dziećmi, a Danny widział, że Steve pragnął po prostu przylgnąć do jego dłoni i zatracić się w jego dotyku.  
\- Ze mną jest dokładnie tak samo. - Steve spróbował się uśmiechnąć. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

\- Posłuchaj - Danny cofnął się o krok i odwrócił - wiem, że chodzi o twojego tatę i w ogóle, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić, żebyś tu był. Znasz zasady, to jest miejsce zbrodni.

\- Ty jesteś detektywem, którego przydzielili do tej sprawy? Chin nie wspomniał ani słowem, że chodzi o ciebie.

\- Chin Ho Kelly? Wow, już od dawna nie słyszałem tego nazwiska. Nie rozmawiają o nim na komisariacie. A trzeba ci wiedzieć, że jeśli nie liczyć Meki, nie rozmawiają ze mną dużo tak naprawdę. Jestem gliniarzem haole. Najwidoczniej nie ma znaczenia, że dorastałem tutaj.

\- Meka też nadal tu jest?

\- Taa, przez jakiś czas byliśmy partnerami. Teraz zajmuje się inną sprawą, a ja dostałem morderstwo twojego taty.

\- Okej, mam coś do zrobienia. - Steve podniósł swój telefon, żeby pokazać go Danny'emu, który, zbity z tropu, tylko pokręcił głową, a następnie słuchał, gdy Steve zaczął rozmawiać z gubernator, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając Danny'ego z oka.

\- Co to, do diabła, było? - zapytał Danny, kiedy Steve się rozłączył.

\- Teraz ja też zostaję. I ty i ja wrócimy do tego, na czym skończyliśmy. - Steve posłał Danny'emu promienny uśmiech, a Danny miał przeczucie, iż był to pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, na jaki Steve się zdobył od dłuższego czasu, tak więc nie mógł nie dać się wciągnąć z powrotem w życie Steve'a, tak samo jak stało się to, kiedy mieli cztery lata i spotkali się po raz pierwszy w dniu rozpoczęcia szkoły.

*

Jeszcze zanim Victor Hesse miał w swoim ciele dwie dziury po kulach, a nowa jednostka specjalna Steve'a nabierała kształtu, Steve dołożył wszelkich starań, by spróbować namówić Danny'ego, żeby ten się do niego wprowadził, a także był zdeterminowany, by poznać jego córkę w najbliższej możliwej przyszłości.

Najwidoczniej mieszkanie Danny'ego stanowiło dla Steve'a obrazę na podstawowym poziomie - i to mówił facet, który mieszkał w barakach (czy co tam mieli na łodziach) przez znaczną część swojego życia. W międzyczasie - jak gdyby oczekując jakiejś symbolicznej próby sił, która mogła potrwać kilka tygodni - Steve wykupił dla Danny'ego weekend w [Kahala Hotel](https://www.kahalaresort.com/), żeby we dwóch mogli zabrać Grace na pływanie z delfinami. Steve wydawał się pragnąć doskonałej sposobności, by zaskarbić sobie dobrą opinię córki Danny'ego, i nie wahał się posunąć do przekupstwa. Ale w końcu Danny nie potrafił odmówić Steve'owi ani Grace takiej okazji.

Spędzając wolne popołudnie w nowej siedzibie, pijąc piwo i śmiejąc się, Danny przypomniał sobie o ich dawnym gangu, mimo że Chin i Kono nie byli wtedy jego częścią. Jednak dla Steve'a i Danny'ego wszystko było jak za dawnych czasów. Chociaż żyli osobno przez wiele lat, teraz ze swobodą ciągnęli ku sobie. Zmienili się, oczywiście, że tak. Zmieniły ich przeżyte doświadczenia, niektóre beztroskie, niektóre posępne. Teraz mieli możliwość ze sobą rozmawiać, opowiedzieć tyle, ile mogli ze swojego życia, i wpaść z powrotem w koleiny tamtej dawnej przyjaźni.

Jej fizyczny aspekt również odżył natychmiast. Stojąc za plecami Danny'ego, Steve otoczył go ramionami, podczas gdy Danny krytykował Kono za jej potworny pomysł o "oddziale uderzeniowym" i Danny niemal zwalił się ze swojego siedzenia pod wpływem siły Steve'a. Później zwymyślał Steve'a za siadanie na pudłach i biurkach zamiast na krzesłach, jak zrobiłby to normalny człowiek.

Kono popatrzyła na nich z trudną do określenia miną i spytała: - A więc, byliście ze sobą blisko, kiedy dorastaliście?

\- Czy byli ze sobą blisko? - prychnął Chin i roześmiał się, wyręczając ich w odpowiedzi: - Te dwa koty były nierozłączne. Wszędzie chodzili razem. Wiesz, Steve, twoja mama była przekonana, że wy dwaj pewnego dnia się pobierzecie. Miała w zwyczaju rzucać różne drobne komentarze do mnie i twojego taty, kiedy nie mogliście jej słyszeć, o tym jacy będziecie, jak już stuknie wam czterdziestka.

\- Tak powiedziała, naprawdę? - spytał Steve.

\- Teraz sam to widzę, _babe_ , jak idziesz do ołtarza w białej sukni... - zażartował Danny.

\- Ejże, wolnego, ja nie jestem panną młodą. To twoja rola, przyjacielu. - Steve wskazał palcem na Danny'ego.

\- Czemu to mam być ja?

\- To kwestia logistyki, Danny. Jesteś niższy ode mnie.

\- Bo wysokie kobiety nie istnieją, tak? I nie wychodzą za mąż za niskich facetów.

\- Jestem pewien, że istnieją, ale uważam, że zdjęcia będą wyglądały lepiej, jeśli zrobimy po mojemu.

Danny wyciągnął garść długopisów ze stojącego obok pudełka i rzucił nimi w Steve'a, na co Steve spojrzał z rozdziawionymi ustami na Danny'ego za ten brutalny atak, po czym poderwał się z biurka, na którym przysiadł, i chwycił Danny'ego w niedźwiedzi uścisk, unieruchamiając jego ramiona, żeby nie mógł ich użyć. Danny krzyczał, że się poddaje, ale Steve nie zrobił nic poza rozluźnieniem swojego uścisku, by pozwolić Danny'emu oddychać, i po prostu stali tak, odrobinę zdyszani, lecz jakby to wszystko było całkowicie normalne.

\- Mam przeczucie, że praca z wami, chłopaki, to będzie niezła zabawa - stwierdziła Kono.

*

Danny miał rację. Potrzeba było tylko kilku tygodni, żeby złamać jego opór przed przeprowadzką do Steve'a. Grace już kochała swojego nowego wujka i była podekscytowana, że Danny będzie mieszkał w domu z własną plażą. Steve obiecał, że nauczy ją [boogie-boardingu](http://www.wikihow.com/Boogie-Board) (był to kompromis, ponieważ Danny nadal uważał, że Grace jest za młoda, żeby surfować), a także mieli odnowić dla niej dawny pokój Steve'a.

Poświęcili swój weekend bez-Grace na przewiezienie rzeczy Danny'ego (nie miał tego wiele w swoim mieszkaniu, bo znaczną część swojego dobytku zostawił na przechowanie w domu swojej mamy i ojczyma), a potem zabrali się za uprzątnięcie dawnego pokoju Steve'a. Problem w tym, że zabierało im to całą wieczność, ponieważ co chwilę znajdowali coś, co prowokowało ich do snucia wspomnień.

Późne popołudnie zastało ich wyczerpanych i zwiniętych w kłębek na starym łóżku Steve'a, które - dawno, dawno temu - mieściło ich obu o wiele wygodniej niż teraz.

Tak jak to jakimś cudem stało się standardem, Steve pełnił rolę większej łyżeczki i po prostu sobie leżeli, czasami się śmiejąc, zaś przez resztę czasu rozkoszując się odprężającą, beztroską ciszą.

\- Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy w trzeciej klasie, a Amy i Meka całowali się po raz pierwszy za wiatą na rowery?

\- Taa... - zaczął Danny, zastanawiając się, do której części tej historii zmierzał Steve.

\- A my wróciliśmy do domu i...

\- Eksperymentowaliśmy? - zapytał Danny.

Tak, pamiętał to. Postanowili wtedy, że sami sprawdzą, jak to jest, i próbowali się pocałować, ale ponieważ byli jeszcze dziećmi, praktycznie skończyło się to na cmoknięciu w usta. Steve naśmiewał się z miękkich warg Danny'ego - to zdecydowanie utkwiło Danny'emu w pamięci.

\- Masz ochotę znowu poeksperymentować? - spytał Steve. Jego głos był niepewny, lecz jego ramiona obejmowały Danny'ego solidnie.

\- Moglibyśmy... - odparł wymijająco Danny. - To znaczy, chyba sobie przypominam, jak uznaliśmy, że całowanie się ze sobą było dziwne, więc całowanie się z dziewczynami będzie obrzydliwe. A tak się składa, że całowałem kilka dziewczyn od tamtego czasu i to mimo wszystko nie było takie złe.

\- Czyli, teoretycznie, gdybyśmy spróbowali jeszcze raz, może nawet zrobili to jak trzeba, skoro jesteśmy starsi i mądrzejsi i mieliśmy czas to przećwiczyć, to może tym razem nie byłoby to dziwne? - zapytał Steve.

\- To sensowna teoria - przytaknął Danny, po czym obrócił się w ramionach Steve'a. Leżał płasko na plecach, a Steve zastygł nad nim.

\- Wiesz, poznałem kilka osób przez te wszystkie lata. - Steve spuścił wzrok na klatkę piersiową Danny'ego, na własne dłonie przesuwające się po jego t-shircie. - I kochałem je tak mocno, jak potrafiłem, lecz nigdy nie czułem do nich czegoś takiego jak to, co czułem do ciebie. Nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie wróciłeś do mojego życia w idealnym momencie.

\- W idealnym momencie?

\- To ściśle tajne - prychnął Steve, uśmiechając się.

\- Cóż, jeśli to cokolwiek znaczy, ja porównywałem każdą osobę do ciebie. I fakty mówią same za siebie, ponieważ w tej chwili nie jestem z nikim związany.

\- Ja nigdy...

\- Nie byłeś z facetem? - dokończył ponownie za Steve'a Danny, ale tamten pokręcił głową.

\- Nie przyznałem się do swojej orientacji. Marynarka i tak dalej. Wiedziałem od dawna, że podobają mi się faceci, tylko... no wiesz, nigdy nie mogłem o tym rozmawiać ani być w oficjalnym związku. - Nie zapytał Danny'ego o nic, jednak jego pytające spojrzenie mówiło za niego.

\- Ja nigdy nie byłem z facetem. Nigdy tak naprawdę za wiele o tym nie myślałem.

\- Och. - Oczy Steve'a przygasły.

\- Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że nie jestem otwarty na taką ewentualność. Gdyby pojawił się ten właściwy facet.

Na te słowa uśmiech powrócił na twarz Steve'a i mężczyzna oparł głowę na piersi Danny'ego na dosyć długo, by złożyć pocałunek na bawełnianym materiale jego koszulki. Zatrzymał się tam, tuż nad sercem Danny'ego, a Danny wplótł dłoń w miękkie włosy u nasady głowy Steve'a i nie puszczał, pozwalając, by ogarnął ich ten moment.

Steve zostawił jeszcze kilka delikatnych pocałunków na materiale koszulki Danny'ego, a następnie podniósł głowę, by znowu na niego spojrzeć, oceniając, sprawdzając, czy Danny czuł się dobrze z tym wszystkim, po czym przełożył jedną nogę ponad nogami Danny'ego, zbliżając ich ciała bardziej do siebie, a potem przesunął kciukiem po wargach Danny'ego, podczas gdy jego palce muskały lekko jego policzek i szyję.

\- Nadal są miękkie - wymruczał cicho i pochyliwszy głowę, przycisnął usta do ust Danny'ego.

Bardzo podobnie jak wtedy, w trzeciej klasie, było to proste zetknięcie się warg i nic głębszego. Steve miał w sobie spokojną pewność siebie, którą Danny rozpoznał, gdy mężczyzna się od niego odsunął. Jednak trwało to tylko przez chwilę i zaraz jego usta znalazły się ponownie na ustach Danny'ego, i tym razem język Steve'a przesunął się po jego dolnej wardze. A gdy Danny rozchylił usta, wydając ciche westchnienie, Steve skorzystał z okazji, by pogłębić ich kontakt i pozwolić swojemu językowi zbadać wnętrze ust Danny'ego, spotykając się w tańcu z jego językiem, po czym jęknął i przylgnął do ciała Danny'ego, układając się na nim z zadowoleniem.

Ich pocałunki wydawały się trwać całą wieczność. Robili przerwy na oddech, kiedy tego potrzebowali, lecz jednocześnie zmieniali kąt lub pocierali się nosami w eskimoskich pocałunkach, co w końcu prowadziło do tego, że ich usta spotykały się jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Wkrótce ich dłonie także podjęły badawczą wędrówkę, nie zmierzając jednak do ostatecznej rozgrywki, tylko ciesząc się drogą do celu.

Ostatecznie Steve oderwał się od ust Danny'ego, pocałował go jeszcze raz w policzek i odsunął się. Przewrócił ich znowu na łóżku, aż Danny częściowo opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową, a on wtulił się w niego mocno, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiesz - odezwał się Danny. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że ten pokój wkrótce będzie należał do mojej córki, to w zasadzie ostatnie wspomnienie, jakie tutaj stworzymy, zanim wszystko się zmieni.

\- To koniec pewnej ery - westchnął Steve, przesuwając się, próbując znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej Danny'ego.

Danny kiwnął głową, lecz szerokiego uśmiechu, który rozciągnął jego usta, nie można było zignorować.  
\- Ale również początek nowej. Tylko sobie wyobraź, jakie wspomnienia stworzymy w pokoju obok.

\- Tam z pewnością stoi większe łóżko. - Steve uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego z góry.

\- Owszem - zgodził się z powagą Danny. - Co oznacza, że może nie musielibyśmy leżeć tacy ściśnięci...

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Danny wskazał ręką na to, jak właśnie leżeli. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że trzymamy się tej pozycji, odkąd mieliśmy po sześć lat?

Wyraz skupienia przebiegł po twarzy Steve'a, gdy jego myśli wróciły do przeszłości. Danny przyglądał się, jak zrozumienie zaświtało na obliczu drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Zabawa w chowanego, przypominam sobie. Boże, robiliśmy to przez lata. Wykorzystywałem każdy pretekst, żeby mieć cię dla siebie; całego w moich ramionach, blisko i przytulnie.

\- Naprawdę? - Danny roześmiał się, a Steve w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. - I teraz postanowiłeś mi się do tego przyznać? Po tych wszystkich latach?

I znów reakcją Steve'a było wzruszenie ramion. - Bez względu na wielkość łóżka nadal będę się do ciebie przytulał.

\- No to dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

Przyglądali się sobie przez dłuższy czas, aż wreszcie Steve odchrząknął: - A więc może byśmy...? - Wskazał na drzwi, poruszając palcem, co miało oznaczać przeniesienie się do głównej sypialni.

\- Co, w tej chwili? - spytał Danny, udając, że nie całkiem wie, o co chodzi.

\- Cóż, taa, no wiesz... czekam na to od trzydziestu lat. Wydaje mi się, że to dosyć czasu.

Danny przesunął głową tam i z powrotem, jakby rozważał jego słowa. - Trzydzieści lat... żadnej presji...

Steve znowu się pochylił i pocałował Danny'ego, żeby go uciszyć. Ten pocałunek był idealny; Danny nie potrafił wiele się nad nim zastanawiać, ponieważ po prostu zatracił się w tym doznaniu, w tym, co czuł, mając przy sobie Steve'a, jak prawdopodobnie zawsze tego chciał. Jego oczy były zamknięte, kiedy Steve się odsunął, więc powoli je otworzył.

\- Mam pomysł - oznajmił Steve. - Co ty na to, żebyśmy zabawili się w chowanego? Ja pójdę się schować.

Poderwał się z łóżka i wygładził swoje bojówki, a Danny podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, patrząc na niego z grymasem niezadowolenia.  
\- Będziesz pod łóżkiem, zgadza się?

\- Policz do dziesięciu, a potem przyjdź i sam się przekonaj. - Steve mrugnął do Danny'ego, po czym popędził za drzwi.

Danny siedział chwilę bez ruchu, a następnie, krzycząc głośno, odliczył do dziesięciu, najszybciej jak tylko umiał.  
\- Gotów czy nie, szukam!

**_______________ następna część za kilka dni _______________**

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, czy to potrzebne, ale na wszelki wypadek parę słów wyjaśnienia.  
> Tytuł oryginału - _Snuggle and Seek_ \- do odwołanie do _hide and seek_ , co po polsku oznacza _zabawę w chowanego_. Jak widać, moja propozycja tytułu nie jest dosłowna, ale nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy, jeśli chciałam zachować klimat. Choć może to szkoda, bo w 'Przytulaj i Szukaj' na moje oko tkwi istota fabuły, skoro chłopaki bez przerwy się przytulają, mniej lub bardziej świadomie szukając miłości, która ma ich połączyć ;-)  
>  Druga sprawa to to, że, jak na pewno zauważyliście, chłopaki rozpoczynają szkołę, mając cztery lata. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Autorka nie wysłała ich do przedszkola, ale może to po prostu taki skrót myślowy... tak czy siak nie chciałam tego zmieniać, bo to nie jest aż tak istotne.  
> Wszelkie sugestie mile widziane (ツ)


End file.
